This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a theft-proof connector for terminating output terminals of distribution sources such a `F` type fittings on directional taps, couplers, or similar devices, related to CATV applications.
The ever-increasing growth in the number of subscribers opting for cable television services especially in densely populated major metropolitan areas consisting of large apartment complexes and housing communities has resulted in an enormous increase in the installation of distribution sources or outlets providing a wide variety of exclusively transmitted entertainment by the cable companies.
Connections not authorized by the cable companies are frequently made. Unfortunately these connections are quite simply made to the easily accessible distribution outlets by occupants of dwellings. The occupants wish to obtain the benefits of cable service without paying. This presents the cable companies with a major problem of tracking such illegal taps and incorporating a positive means of prevention with a maximum cost saving.